1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power conversion technique for an electric power conversion system that includes a primary circuit and a secondary circuit magnetically coupled to the primary circuit via a transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A) is known as a related art document that describes an electric power conversion technique for an electric power conversion system including a primary circuit and a secondary circuit magnetically coupled to the primary circuit via a transformer. The electric power conversion system described in JP 2011-193713 A converts electric power with the use of electric power conversion units between two ports selected from among four ports that are a combination of two ports of the primary circuit and two ports of the secondary circuit. The electric power conversion units are respectively configured in the primary circuit and the secondary circuit.
However, JP 2011-193713 A does not describe effective means for continuing to convert electric power between the ports even when there is a failure in the electric power conversion units respectively configured in the primary circuit and the secondary circuit.